STOLEN AND FREE: PART ONE
by Anna Christy
Summary: When Angel's soul is taken by a stranger, it's a race to see who finds it first. Reviews welcome.


STOLEN AND FREE: PART ONE  
  
  
  
Los Angeles, night  
  
A man sits on the floor of an abandoned warehouse and observes the shadowy demon in front of him. "The spell is almost complete, Dresden," the demon whispers. "Once I am whole again I will have the strength to reopen the ancient portal and free my brothers and sisters." "Almost complete. An ingredient is missing," the man, Dresden, pointed out. "The spell requires the soul of a vampire." "But.that's impossible. Vamps don't have souls." "There is one here. His name is Angelus." A business card for Angel Investigations flutters to the ground. The demon also places a small bottle of red liquid and a jeweled box next to the card. "Use the human's blood to weaken his soul. Mix it with the pig's blood that he drinks." Dresden makes a face. "Pig's blood? Kinda disgusting. What's the box for?" "On the third day after mixing the blood, go to him while he sleeps. Use the incantation that I taught you to free his soul and capture it in the Spirit Box. Be sure to escape before he wakes and do not open the box." "Got it. And in return for my services you give me." "One hundred thousand in cash and jewels." Dresden's eyes widen. "Well then, I think we have a deal." He picks up the business card and examines it. "I very much look forward to meeting you, Angelus."  
  
  
  
Angel Investigations, morning  
  
"And how's the baby this morning?" Cordelia cooed into Conner's crib. "Today's going to be busy, because Cordy is going to the mall's big sale! An actress must always look good for her auditions and slaying evil monsters. Your father, on the other hand, would prefer to sleep most of the day and shop at Vamps R Us." Wesley looked up from the desk as Cordy came down with Conner. "Wes, I'm going out for the day. Take care of Conner for me and I'll be back sometime tonight." "That makes three." "What?" "Fred and Lorne went out to a demons and strange creatures chess tournament for the week and Gunn's visiting friends in Vegas. Since only Angel, you, and myself will be here, we're only going to be taking emergency cases." "Wesley!" "As much as I would enjoy handling twenty or so clients, unfortunately I don't have enough time. And besides," he added before Cordelia could open her mouth, "the prize for the chess tournament is a thousand dollars." "One. Thousand. Dollars. Okay, I can live with 'emergency cases only' for a week." "Excuse me, is this Angel Investigations?" Cordy and Wesley turned to see Dresden. "That's us! We help the helpless." Wesley drew Cordy aside. "I thought we agreed on emergency cases," he whispered. "Please, I just need a safe place to stay for a while. I'm prepared to give you money, if that's what you need." Cordy switched on her smile. "Of course you can stay here. I'm sure that Wesley wouldn't mind. Now, how much money are we talking about?"  
  
Dresden sat and watched Wesley file some papers. "So.um, nice office you have here." Wesley continued to shuffle notes. "Do I get to meet Angel?" He looked up. "Did you want his autograph?" he said dryly. Dresden sighed. "Fine then. Maybe you guys have something good in the fridge." He meandered over into the kitchen and spied the pitcher of pig's blood. Silently he slipped in a few drops of blood from his own bottle. Dresden turned and searched for a doughnut or something. "Find anything?" Dresden spun around and saw a sleepy-looking Angel in the doorway. Quickly he hid his surprise. "Yeah, got a jelly doughnut." "I'm Angel. Wes told me that you'd be staying with us for a while. There's an extra room upstairs if you want it." Dresden nodded. On his way out he saw Angel pour himself a cup of blood. Inwardly he grinned.  
  
The young woman lay on the wet cobblestone street, an expression of horror frozen on her pretty face. A rough cross was cut into her forehead, his signature. Angel licked the blood from his lips and felt Darla's hand on his shoulder. "Enjoy your little snack, Angelus?" He stared at the woman on the street and staggered back. "No, no, my name is Angel!" Angel bolted up in bed and Cordelia screamed, almost dropping Conner, who began to cry. "Sheesh, I know your name!" she grumped and tried to quiet the baby. Angel looked around, slightly confused. "Uh, sorry. Bad dream or something." "Yeah well, I got a vision saying there's a couple of vamps making their way downtown with a kidnapped little girl. Wesley's not too happy about leaving Dresden here. Then again, Wesley's not too happy about Dresden in general. Are you feeling sick? You slept in late, as in it's nine at night already. You do look kind of pale. I mean, paler than usually." "Cordelia, I'm fine. Vampires don't get sick." Cordy rolled her eyes. "Well aren't we Mister Testy tonight. I'm going to go put Conner to bed.that's right, nighty-night Conner!" she said and went to put him in his crib. Angel sat on the edge of the bed a moment longer, thinking. Shaking his head, he dismissed the dream.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back!" greeted Gunn as he strode across the lobby. "You wouldn't believe the vamps they have in Vegas, man." His voice trailed off as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Wesley held an ice pack to his forehead and Angel stared at the floor, sipping a cup of blood. Cordelia came from the kitchen with a cup of hot tea for Wesley. "Gunn! Thank God you're back early!" "What the hell happened? I'm gone for two days and- who're you?" He looked at Dresden, who extended his hand. "Dresden. I'm just staying here for a bit, you know, for safety. I had a couple of amps on my tail. And you are?" "Gunn. Two n's," he said distractedly. "Wes, what happened? I thought you all could handle a couple a nasty monsters." Cordelia sighed. 'Gunn, it was Angel." "What?" "Angel attacked Wesley while he was sleeping." Gunn took out his stake. Angel looked up. "It was an accident, I swear, Gunn." "Oh yeah, you just tripped and accidentally punched him." "No, I.I remember dosing off by Conner's crib and then waking up trying.trying to bite Wesley." Angel winced as he said the last words. Gunn put away the stake and sat down. "You mean, as in the whole 'suck your blood' thing?" Everyone was quiet. "And you don't remember anything that happened between? Maybe it's some kind of spell." He looked at Wesley, who shook his head. "I already checked. There would be symptoms, signs of witchcraft or demonic activity. Nothing." "So." The word hung in the air, letting everyone finish the sentence with their own thoughts. Dresden watched Angel drink the last of the human blood and knew that tonight was the night.  
  
It was the same dream again. He drained the young woman, tasted the blood.  
  
Dresden held the box open and stood over Angel's bed. Quickly he muttered a Latin spell to lift the curse from Angel's soul. Clouds moved to block the starry night, plunging him into semidarkness. "And let thee take thy soul," he finished. A fine white mist rose from Angel's sleeping body and gathered quietly inside of the jeweled box. Dresden snapped it shut and latched it securely. Hastily, he began to make his way out, knowing that the vamp could awake any moment.  
  
In his dream, Darla again asked, "Enjoy your little snack, Angelus?" He stood. "She was quite tasty," he replied, and laughed.  
  
Dresden was almost to the front doors when Wesley stopped him. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking around at half past midnight?" he demanded. "Just going to catch some air." "With an ancient Krachinov Spirit Box?" Wesley pointed to the jeweled box. "You'd better tell me what you've got in there, Dresden." "Uh." Dresden's hand closed around a paperweight on the desk behind him. "You know, the usual vampire soul." Wesley's eyes widened and Dresden struck a blow to his head with the paperweight. He slumped down, unconscious, against the desk as Dresden made his escape.  
  
"Wesley! Wes, can you hear me?" "Ung." he opened his eyes and slowly focused on the concerned faces of Cordy and Gunn. There was a painful throbbing somewhere in the back of his head. How had he gotten here? Something about Dresden and a vamp.He sat up suddenly, but winced as he felt the lump on his head. "Dresden! He had a Krachinov Spirit Box with him. I tried to stop him from leaving, but he hit me with something. But.he had said something else when I asked him about the box.I can't quite remember, I'm afraid." Cordelia sat back. "Well, Dresden's gone, Angel's missing too, and the only clue we have is some Russian box." "Turkish, actually.Angel's not here?"  
  
Gunn showed Wesley the torn-apart bedroom. Clothes were strewn about the room, chairs smashed against the walls, and the window was wide open and letting in the morning sun. "Good Lord!" Wesley moaned. "Maybe Dresden attacked him- "No,no. He had time to fully open the window, which was locked." "But why would he just leave?" Wesley frowned. "I don't know, Cordelia. I'm going to do some research on the Spirit Box. You two had better go and get Fred and Lorne." "Are you sure it's safe to stay here alone?" "I'll keep a stake with me." In case Angel's turned, he finished silently.  
  
Wolfram & Hart's, day  
  
"There's someone here to see you, Ms. Morgan," buzzed her intercom. "Who is it? I'm busy on a case right now." "Says his name's Angel and he wants to discuss business plans." Business plans? Lilah raised her eyebrows skeptically. The only business plans she had with Angel involved her torturing him for eternity. "Send him in." "He, uh, wants to meet in the lobby." "Fine! Fine, I'll be down." Everything always had to be done the way he wanted it. His way or the highway. More like, his way or a missing limb and possible death.  
  
Angel watched from the shadows as Lilah came out of the elevator. He did a little half-wave to signal her over. Once she was close enough he grabbed her elbow and pulled her up to him. "What the hell is going on?" Lilah demanded. Angel grinned. "Did you know this is the only place in the lobby not covered by security cameras?" "Your point?" "I could drain you and be out that door in less than a minute." "You could, but you wouldn't." "Don't be so sure, I've had a 'change of heart' since we last met." "Uh-huh.look, you said you had business plans to discuss." "Oh, but I do." He brought his arm up around her throat and bent close. "Mmm.I can smell your fear, like a perfume. Here's my offer. I have unfinished issues with a certain man, Dresden. Heard of him?" "No," Lila managed to gasp out. "Then I want you and your firm to stay out of my way while I track him down. No little distractions or set-ups. Or I get some old pals together and make this place a morgue. Am I crystal clear?" She nodded and he loosed his grip. "Oh, and one more thing. Call me Angelus, it fits my mood better." He laughed and spun around out the door. Lilah massaged her throat and tried to piece things together. The man that had been here in the lobby was not the gloomy, depressed Angel she was used to seeing. It was some carefree, ruthless vamp. Angelus had returned. She began to feel a little knot of fear in her stomach. She did her homework and knew the destruction Angelus had caused a hundred years ago. She also knew he hadn't been kidding about the morgue part. Lilah shuddered. But quickly she regained her composure. There was no need to tell anyone about Angelus, they were busy with a demonic client for most of the month. Until something further developed, she would stay clear of him. Just this once.  
  
  
  
Angel Investigations, day  
  
Wesley rubbed his eyes and opened a book on "Uses for Supernatural Items". "Anything?" Fred asked as she scrolled through the Demon Database on the computer. She and Lorne had gotten back two hours ago. "Not yet, I'm afraid, and I have the worst headache," Wesley complained. "How is it that I'm the one always getting knocked around?" "Maybe evil creatures don't like English accents," Cordelia suggested. Wesley glared at her. "Hey guys, is this it?" Gunn interrupted. He held up a book showing the Spirit Book. "That's it!" Everyone gathered around the book. The gory illustration showed a phantom from the box wrenching the heart from a tortured man. "Eww," Fred commented. Wesley read the caption below the picture. "The Spirit Box wrenches the souls from men and holds them captive for the owner of the box to use at will." Gunn slowly pieced the puzzle together. "So if Dresden were to have gotten his hands on this box, and used it on Angel, then Angel's soul is trapped in the box. But where's Angel?" "Running around LA enjoying his freedom," Cordelia answered. "His freedom?" "Without a soul Angel becomes Angelus, the bad-ass vamp that terrorized Europe for over a century. Gee, this is starting to bring back happy Sunnydale memories." Cordy remembered how Angelus had murdered Miss Calendar, her computer class teacher, and battled with Buffy. "We have to find Dresden, fast," Wesley exclaimed. "Hey, I was getting to that!" "He's probably nearby, so search the usual empty apartments. Be careful, he have a demon with him." Lorne raised his hand. "Excuse me, but shouldn't Cordelia be having visions galore?" Everyone turned to look at Cordy. Wesley thought for a minute. "The Powers That Be may consider Angel to still be, uh, Angel. After all, he didn't truly lose his soul, it's just in a different place." "So no visions? Great, we'll never find him!" "Well, you could just follow the trail of murder, havoc, and blood," Angel suggested as he walked in the lobby door. "Angel!" Fred exclaimed. "Actually, the name's Angelus. Why can't people ever get that right?" He casually caught the wooden arrow that Gunn had launched at him. "Naughty, naughty. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects? Ah, but it's so nice to be free! Maybe a quick trip to Sunnydale to meet old friends? But LA is so much more fun. More people, more food." "What do you want?" Wesley challenged. "What do I want?" Angelus repeated to himself. He studied the picture in the book they had been looking at. "Nice illustration.I want this." He pointed to the Spirit Box. "You want your soul?" Cordelia said unbelievingly. Angel sighed. "Cordy, you just don't get it. I want it so I can destroy it for good-kill it. Now, where's Dresden?" "He's gone." "Dammit!" Angelus slammed his fist against the wall. "Well then, the race is on. And the grand prize is Angel's soul. Cordy knows how the dance goes. Be a good sport, Wes." He turned and vanished into the night.  
  
  
  
Timber Field Mansion, night  
  
Angelus stalked angrily into the abandoned mansion that lay overlooking downtown LA. It wasn't until he had taken a seat near the huge fireplace that he noticed someone else in the room with him. "Daddy's come home," Drusilla whispered happily and came to sit on his lap. "They told me you were coming, coming to kill. Daddy's home and everything is pretty again. But they took Darla from us Angelus. Make them pay. Grandmummie won't ever play with us again, and it's all their fault. "I will, Dru. The city of angels will weep for it's dead soon enough." "You're plotting something.evil," she licked his neck playfully and ran her vamp teeth over his shoulder. "I have to get to the box, destroy the soul." "Then we can play again. We can get Spike back and make a new family." She went and dragged a dead woman over in front of Angelus. "Enjoy your little snack, Angelus." He grinned in vamp face. "The best kind of welcome gift." 


End file.
